The present invention relates to a device for injecting a drug into an eye and more particularly to an ophthalmic drug delivery device with a dosage control mechanism.
Several diseases and conditions of the posterior segment of the eye threaten vision. Age related macular degeneration (ARMD), choroidal neovascularization (CNV), retinopathies (e.g., diabetic retinopathy, vitreoretinopathy), retinitis (e.g., cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis), uveitis, macular edema, glaucoma, and neuropathies are several examples.
These, and other diseases, can be treated by injecting a drug into the eye. Such injections are typically manually made using a conventional syringe and needle. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art syringe used to inject drugs into the eye. In FIG. 1, the syringe includes a needle 105, a luer hub 110, a chamber 115, a plunger 120, a plunger shaft 125, and a thumb rest 130. As is commonly known, the drug to be injected is located in chamber 115. Pushing on the thumb rest 130 causes the plunger 120 to expel the drug through needle 105.
In using such a syringe, the surgeon is required to puncture the eye tissue with the needle, hold the syringe steady, and actuate the syringe plunger (with or without the help of a nurse) to inject the fluid into the eye. The volume injected is typically not controlled in an accurate manner because the vernier on the syringe is not precise relative to the small injection volume. Fluid flow rates are uncontrolled. Reading the vernier is also subject to parallax error. Tissue damage may occur due to an “unsteady” injection.
An effort has been made to control the delivery of small amounts of liquids. A commercially available fluid dispenser is the ULTRA™ positive displacement dispenser available from EFD Inc. of Providence, R.I. The ULTRA dispenser is typically used in the dispensing of small volumes of industrial adhesives. It utilizes a conventional syringe and a custom dispensing tip. The syringe plunger is actuated using an electrical stepper motor and an actuating fluid. With this type of dispenser, the volumes delivered are highly dependent on fluid viscosity, surface tension, and the specific dispensing tip. Parker Hannifin Corporation of Cleveland, Ohio distributes a small volume liquid dispenser for drug discovery applications made by Aurora Instruments LLC of San Diego, Calif. The Parker/Aurora dispenser utilizes a piezo-electric dispensing mechanism. While precise, this dispenser is expensive and requires an electrical signal to be delivered to the dispensing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,690 discloses an ophthalmic system for injecting a viscous fluid (e.g. silicone oil) into the eye while simultaneously aspirating a second viscous fluid (e.g. perflourocarbon liquid) from the eye in a fluid/fluid exchange during surgery to repair a retinal detachment or tear. The system includes a conventional syringe with a plunger. One end of the syringe is fluidly coupled to a source of pneumatic pressure that provides a constant pneumatic pressure to actuate the plunger. The other end of the syringe is fluidly coupled to an infusion cannula via tubing to deliver the viscous fluid to be injected.
It would be desirable to have a dosage control device for an ophthalmic injection system that assures that the correct dosage is delivered during each injection. Such a device would eliminate dosing error on the part of medical professionals during an injection and would be desirable for insuring accurate dosing during a clinical trial of a drug.